


怪谈·菲雅莉之夜——夜舞风

by Duofuxiabing



Category: Sentou Yousei Yukikaze | Battle Fairy Snowstorm
Genre: F/M, Other, 怪力乱神的小段子
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27937757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duofuxiabing/pseuds/Duofuxiabing
Relationships: Yukikaze/Rei Fukai





	怪谈·菲雅莉之夜——夜舞风

零一直都不喜欢这种场合。  
昏暗的灯光，吵杂的环境，来来往往的男男女女，暧昧而躁动的气氛。  
“明天不是放一天假么，今天就去放松一下吧~~~”这样被金发少校一边唠叨着一边拖到酒吧的零，此刻只是百无聊赖的喝着杯里的东西，因为带他来的家伙已经不知所踪了。  
十分钟前……  
“哎呀，这不是布卡少校吗~~~”  
“少校的金发果然很帅呢~~~~”  
“胡子也好有型啊，好有男人味~~~~~”  
“以前见过少校驾驶战机的照片，想不到真人更帅啊~~~~”  
“少校来跳个舞吧~~~~”  
“来嘛来嘛~~~~”  
这是粉丝团么？然后少校就这样被一群欢呼雀跃的家伙拖走了，然后就没然后了，四处都找不到他。零在想，再等一会，如果他再不回来就自己回去了。本来他今天也不太想来，他原本是有自己的计划的。  
“帅哥，一个人吗？”一个轻柔的声音响起来。  
零回过头去，看见一个女子。银色长发，雪样素颜，白色长裙，淡雅的气质和整个酒吧的气氛格格不入。零眯着眼睛看了几秒，嘴边露出一抹极淡的微笑，点点头。  
“大帅哥居然还一个人啊，没有天理啊~~~寂寞吗？”她笑着，在他身边坐下。  
“有点。”零耸耸肩。  
“帅哥一定在想请我喝点什么酒是吧？”她将肩上的长发甩到脑后。  
零站起来，走到吧台点了一杯葡萄汁给她。  
“这不错啊这个~~~”她喝了一个，舔舔嘴唇，然后把剩下的一饮而尽。  
零没有说话，和她一起把自己杯子里的液体也一口气喝掉。  
她放下杯子，纤纤玉手撑着下巴，偏着头上下打量着眼前的男子。  
零没有什么表情的盯着自己杯子里的冰块。  
她站前来，一只手撑着桌子朝零探过身去，另一只手抬起轻轻碰触着零的脸颊，而后抬起他的下巴，让他和自己对视，“真帅啊，是我喜欢的类型。”  
零微笑着闭上眼睛，然后抓住她的手，放在嘴边亲吻，从手背到手指，从关节到指甲。  
“这样不行呦~~~”她猛然将手从他嘴边抽走，“要礼尚往来吧~~~”  
零重新睁开眼睛，看着她，然后伸手抚摸她光洁的脸颊。。  
她在他掌心轻轻蹭了蹭，然后抓住他的手，“真是漂亮的手啊，这样的手整天藏在手套里太可惜啦~~~”她纤纤玉指揉捏着他的手，形状优美的手指在他修长的手指上流连。然后，她站直身体，紧握他的手，“来跳舞吧~~~”  
她把他拽到舞池中央，此时的音乐非常舒缓柔和，悠扬的长笛声和缓慢的钢琴声盘旋交织。她揽着他慢慢的起舞。他从没跳过舞，开始只是跟着她的节奏慢慢的挪动，逐渐跳出简单的变换。  
缓慢的音乐在渐弱中结束，取代而至的是快速的管弦乐合奏，他不知怎样是好呆站在舞池中央。只见她随着欢快的乐曲围绕着他快速的旋转，素色的长裙在昏暗的灯光下妩媚的飘舞，她轻轻舞动手臂，身体贴着他游动，如同柔和而无形的风。  
乐曲结束，她绕道了他的背后，白皙的手臂环住他的腰，手指隔着衬衣的布料，沿着那些健美的肌肉曲线缓缓向上移动，“摸上去真是舒服啊~~~”她的手指最后停在他的胸膛，悄悄的伸到衣料缝中，碰触隐藏在下面的肌肤，她踮起脚，紧贴住他的身体，在他的耳边吐气若兰。  
当他想要抓住那双在自己胸腹间滑动的手时，紧贴在背后的人又巧妙的旋到了自己的面前。她紧靠在他的胸膛上，微微翘起的发丝蹭着他的鼻尖，让人心痒，她修长洁白的玉手又绕到他的背后，沿着他的脊柱轻轻的游移。  
“难道你喜欢这样的场合？”她贴着他的耳边，轻声的问。  
“当然不喜欢。”他说着，抚摸她柔顺的长发。  
“那我们去别的地方？”  
“去哪里？”  
“你住的地方吧。”  
“好啊~”

他揽着她回了自己的住处，一路上没有碰上什么熟人。她好像喝醉了一般的在他身边蹭来蹭去，最后他扶着明显是装作要倒下的她，打开宿舍的门。  
他的房间就是那样的，与其说是整洁，不如说是东西极少而有些冷清。她像发现新大陆一般的左顾右盼，等听到门锁好的声音，她把他推到墙上牢牢按住。  
他原本还想仔细参悟她突然转过来的注视的眼神，但是接着嘴唇被封住了。  
她吻了他，是那样的浅浅的吻，她漂亮的嘴唇在他的唇上温柔而生涩的蹭着，小心翼翼而又撩拨人心。不过多久，她移开的嘴唇。  
她的唇上闪动着自然而魅惑人心的红润光泽，他小心的低头凑过去，试探着再一次碰触她的唇，她又吻了上来。  
不同于第一次，她似乎刚刚发现即使用力些也不会把被压制的人吻坏，开便始热切的碰触与掠夺，几乎醉心的唇舌的纠缠，然后她再次移开。  
他睁开方才闭上的眼睛，从轻微的窒息中慢慢调匀呼吸，浅浅的红晕开始在他的脸颊显现。  
然后下一秒，奇怪的事情发生了。  
她突然咚的一下倒在不远处的床上，接着如同小孩子一般的哭闹着打起滚来，“呜呜呜，果然人类啥的都是这样，负心薄幸，朝三暮四，朝秦暮楚，呜呜呜……朝秦暮楚，呜呜，朝秦……呜呜呜呜呜呜……”  
他叹了口气，依旧保持着靠在墙上的姿势，看着打滚哭闹的她，然后静静的开口：“不要闹了好不好，雪风。”  
带着磁性的声音，如同魔咒一般的话语。她突然停止了哭闹，身体还保持刚才打滚陡然停下时的姿势，扭成一个别扭但诱惑的姿势，瞪着眼睛看着他，过了几秒，又象征性一般的安静的再打几个滚，又停下。  
“我知道我在做梦，”他坐到她身边的床铺上，“但是我相信我不会看错。”  
“……”她继续看着他，一动不动。  
“雪风，天快亮了。”  
然后他被扑倒了。

青涩却带着侵略性的吻，从他的唇边一路蔓延。他微闭的双目，直挺的鼻梁，曲线漂亮的下巴，和白皙的脖颈最后全被攻占。  
她细长而灵活的手指挑开他衬衣的一颗颗纽扣，在他的胸膛上游移着。  
“你骗我。”  
“什么。”  
“你给我喝的真的是酒吗？”  
“啊，被你发现了啊。”  
她娇媚而伶俐的笑着，把头埋进他的颈窝，贪婪的嗅着，“这种令人迷醉的味道才是酒吧。”  
“还真不是。”他抚摸着她顺滑的秀发，“今天晚上我没喝过水之外的其他东西。”  
颈间接着传来被轻轻撕咬的感觉。她整洁的贝齿如同流连美味猎物血肉的猛兽的利齿，忘情的在他颈项上温柔的肆虐，留下一排排深浅不一的牙印。她的身体在他身上不安分的磨蹭着。  
然后，她起身。只是将手贴在他的胸口。  
“这里跳的，好快。”她这样说着，整晚游刃有余的表情里掺进了一丝不知所措。  
“雪风，抱我吧。”

像得到了最终指令一般，她再次俯身封住他的唇。灵活游走的双手渐渐除去两人之间的隔阂。最后，连白色的长裙也被揉成一团随意的仍在一旁的椅子上。  
她纤长而柔美的双手轻轻拂过他的身体，胸腹间那些优美的肌肉纹理，还有白皙的皮肤上那些深浅的伤痕。她直注视着他，看着他从来不曾被人所见到的沉迷的表情，被渴望染红的双颊，一贯凌厉的眼神完全被沉溺所替代。

炙热的温度在漫长的夜里静静的弥散。他们拥抱彼此，灵魂的交融是很早之前就已完成的事情，此时彼此的身体也紧密融合。他们早是一体，如同两匹散开的丝绢，交叠在一起，被层层叠叠的再次织好，丝丝缕缕的相容，无法分离。

“雪风，”他努力的支起身体，在无法抑制的颤抖中和她贴近，“以后你会去哪里？”  
“在家里。”她玲珑的鼻尖沿着那些伤痕的走向蹭过他敏感的肌肤，然后满意的接受他的迎合与退缩。  
“你是没办法一直停在机库的。”他笑了，绯红的脸颊上神情迷醉。  
她也笑了，伏在他的颈上，将他急促的喘息和无法控制的细小呻吟都尽收耳底，“机库只是张床而已，我的家，是你。”  
“雪风……”他的唇再次被吻住。  
“你从来不会是这么多话的人……”她抬起头来，舔舔樱唇。

最后，他抱着她入眠，做着安宁而温暖的梦。

第二天，他醒来的时候发现自己睡过了头。狭窄的房间狭窄的床上，只有他自己一人。他穿好衣服，赶到办公室去。  
“怎么这么晚，过会还要开会呢，我还在想你再不来就直接去找你。”金发少校看上去有些不满，“是喝多了吗？昨天我被那几个粉丝拖去喝了两杯，不过十分钟的事情，回来你就不见人影，等你半天也不见你回来，你小子到底去了哪里？”少校喋喋不休的问道。  
“我和雪风在一起……”他说。  
“机库我去过了，哪有你的影子，说谎也要有点技术含量吧……”少校皱着眉头。  
“她昨天大概也不在那吧……”他轻声自言自语到。  
“什么？”少校显然是没有听清他的话。  
“我是说，我邂逅了艳遇……”  
“啊？”少校瞪着他，自己的问题下属脸上露出神秘而幸福的表情。  
他没有理会自己的上司，自顾自的陷入了回忆之中。  
“谁信呐，你什么时候开始这么谎话连篇的了……”少校看着他，突然吃惊的睁大眼睛。  
他的外套立领之下，露出一抹可疑的红印。 

end


End file.
